Beautiful Day
by Akemi1582
Summary: ONESHOT. Robin comes to some conclusions after they defeat Trigon, set a few hours after his destruction. RobRae


Well, I was staring at my computer screen willing for the next chapter of _Titan Baby_ to make itself clear when this hit me over the side of my head and demanded to be written. I borrowed a leaf from **Emaniahilel**'s book by using the quote in the beginning. I strongly recommend listening to that song if you can while reading this. It was my inspiration for this piece. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the teen titans.

**Beautiful Day**

**By: Akemi**

"_It's a Beautiful Day/ Don't Let it Get Away"_

- U2 'Beautiful Day'

Raven was sitting in a somewhat meditative pose, legs crossed; but one of her hands held her chin, as if in deep thought. She was on the roof of Titans Tower. The sparkling blue ocean was reflected in the depths of her bright amethyst eyes. It was mid-morning and the sun overhead lit the small smile that graced her features.

Today had been the day; the day when her powers were finally released from Trigon's influence. She was free.

It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago the whole of the world had been under Trigon's rule. The ocean had been a pool of lava, the buildings around her destroyed, the tower itself a throne for Trigon. But she had fixed it.

She had thought the situation hopeless a few days ago; she had been persuaded by Trigon to become the portal, leaving her friends part of her power, so that Trigon would be unable to turn them to stone. She couldn't remember much of what had happened when she had been in Hell. All she could remember was when Robin appeared to her.

She hadn't recognized him then, and when she did, she hadn't thought it possible. When Robin had appeared, she remembered thinking that she had failed her friends and that Robin had somehow died, but she had been so confused as to why he was in Hell with her. Then he had explained that he had come for her, unable to accept her death by Trigon.

Later, Raven had defeated Trigon. Caught in the moment of happiness at his destruction, she had impulsively hugged Robin. When he held her close, he had whispered in her ear, "Welcome back."

They had celebrated, feasting of Cyborg's famous French toast; but a question still lingered in the back of her mind. Why had Robin come to get her? This question had grown increasingly puzzling when Starfire and she had talked not an hour ago. Starfire had told her what happened after she had become the portal for Trigon, how Robin had teamed up with Slade to rescue her.

Slade.

Robin's worst enemy. Why hadn't Cyborg or Beast Boy, or Starfire had come for her, if anyone at all? Why had Robin cooperated with Slade to rescue her? Surely when he had known it would mean being with Slade, he would have allowed someone else to come. Cyborg had told her that they had all wanted to come to get her, but it was Robin who had volunteered in a heartbeat when Slade's plan was to bring only one titan with him.

She was still puzzling over her questions when she sensed him join her on the roof, walking towards her and sitting down beside her.

They shared a few moments of silence between them, something that over the years of being friends, they had grown to enjoy between them. Then,

"Why did you do it, Robin?"

Her question caught him off-guard for a second before he turned to face me and asked,

"Why did I do what?"

"Why did you come down to Hell for me? Why did you team up with Slade on the way down? Why?"

He looked startled at the question and turned to look back across the ocean. He seemed to be contemplating how to best answer her when he smiled before looking at her again.

"Come on," he said, standing up and offering his hand to her. She looked perplexed at it before hesitantly allowing her hand to rest in his own. He pulled her up.

"We never finished walking in the park earlier. Let's go there; I'll answer your questions then." He suggested. I nodded and we left the roof.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Raven's POV**

We were at the park, just walking, occasionally passing a few people. We had changed out of our uniforms, not wanting to draw attention to ourselves as superheroes. He led us to a bench under a tree and we sat down in the shaded area.

"All right. You want to know why I went with Slade for you." He began.

"Yes," I answered.

"To be honest, I hadn't known then. I knew it was the right thing to do for one of my teammates, especially if there was the possibility that you were still alive. When you asked me, I think that's when I knew."

"You knew what?" I asked.

"I love you."

I froze, not daring to believe that I had heard the words he had stated so simply. Did he expect me to believe him? We were friends, maybe a little more than friends, but not by much. My heart was pounding, I could hear it echoing inside me and I desperately wanted to leave, I didn't want to have to face him. Even if there was the slightest bit of truth to his words, I couldn't love him back.

I stood and began to walk away, gathering my powers in my hands and preparing to teleport back to the tower, to my room, where I could pretend this hadn't just happened. Before I could even utter the first word of my incantation, Robin's hand, gripping my arm and pulling me back to him, stopped me.

I turned to face him. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Don't leave. Not yet." He pleaded with me. I looked at him, staring into the azure eyes he had revealed when we had left the tower without his mask earlier. I was shaken by what I saw in them. I turned away and tried to wiggle my arm out of his grasp, but he was unrelenting. He held me fast, and inched closer to me.

"Raven, please, look at me." His tone wasn't commanding, but soft. It was perhaps that very reason that I turned back to look at him. I couldn't teleport with him grasping my arm.

"I love you. I think I have for a long time now, but I never realized it. When you became the portal I couldn't believe you were gone. When Slade offered us the chance to find you again, I leapt at it because I _needed_ to find you again. You were so little; frightened at what was happening when I found you. I knew I would do anything to protect you. And know, look, Trigon is gone; you've saved the world, everyone and everything. You don't need protecting, but that won't stop me."

I tried once again to free myself from his grip, not wanting to face this. It was too much. I couldn't love him back.

"Robin, no, please."

"Yes."

"No." I repeated with more force. "I can't Robin, I'm sorry."

"Why not?" He asked gently.

"My powers are fueled by my emotions. I can't love you. I can't." I whispered.

"Can't or won't?"

"I can't." I whispered, not trusting my voice to speak any louder.

"Yes you can, Raven. You don't need to worry about your powers anymore. Trigon's gone. He can't hurt you anymore." Robin murmured.

I knew then that he was right, I could.

"If you don't love me, then that's okay. Someday, maybe you will." He hoped. He released my arm and I stared at him. Something about me must have tripped my thoughts to him because he stepped even closer and brushed his lips on my cheek, just below my eye.

When I didn't step away from him, his arms wrapped around me in his embrace and he kissed my forehead. Then growing bold, he trailed kisses down my face before hovering hesitantly above my lips. My hands placed themselves on his shoulders and I stood on tiptoe to kiss him briefly on his lips.

I licked my lips unconsciously and he tightened his hold on me before kissing me again. And we both knew then, that I loved him.

_It's a beautiful day…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: That's it, what do you think? I haven't forgotten about Titan Baby, I really haven't. I thought I knew where I was going with it to a point where I was nearly done with the chapter before realizing that it made absolutely no sense and I needed to start over. I worked myself into a corner last chapter and I'm currently looking for a way out. It will come to me! I promise! Anyway, leave me your thought in a review. :)

-Akemi


End file.
